Eyeglasses and sunglasses typically are comprised of a frame supported on the bridge of the nose to which right and left temple pieces are attached to extend along the side of the wearer's head to a point past the ears so that the cooperation between the supports of the bridge of the nose and ears maintains the eyeglass or sunglass frame in place with the lenses positioned directly in front of the eyes.
Typically, eyeglasses and sunglasses are sold with either a hard or a soft case for holding the glasses when not in use. Various auxiliary or temporary holding devices have also been developed for holding sunglasses or eyeglasses when not in use, for instance, near a reading stand, in an automobile, or in a boat. The object of these devices is to hold the glasses securely to prevent damage to the glasses and yet have the glasses be readily accessible to the user when needed. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,270 to Farndon, which discloses a rack which slidable mounts on a wall mounted bracket and which provides a flat, horizontal surface that supports the eyeglass frame with the temple pieces extending in a downward direction.
Another device is disclosed by Dann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,348, which is comprised of a block formed of yieldable material which is mounted to a wall. The block has a narrow neck portion which receives the nose pieces of an eyeglass frame with the temples being in a folded configuration so that they cross above the narrow neck of the notched block. Both of the above-mentioned devices, however, extend a substantial distance from the mounting surface or wall. Also, vibrations, such as those experienced in an automobile or a boat, during operation, would cause the eyeglasses to vibrate out or off of their respective supports.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive eyeglass holder which may be mounted on a surface and which may hold eyeglasses in a readily accessible position and prevent damage to the eyeglasses.